


Flow

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Hank considers his time spent with Connor.





	Flow

Ever since the android revolution, many things had changed in Hank's life. One of the most prominent additions to his new normal was the presence of Connor in his house. After deviating, Connor had admitted that he was definitely not able to return to CyberLife, and had pretty much nowhere to go. Hank had ever-so-thoughtlessly offered to take him in, and ever since then, each day had been a new adventure. 

Most of these adventures had been a series of him telling Connor not to put things in his mouth, him telling Connor that he didn't have to clean the house, and him telling Connor not to touch just about everything. But some adventures, he had to admit, involved him messing with the android a little bit.

"Hey. Connor."

Connor perked to attention, looking over the back of the couch.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Park your ass in the kitchen, I want you to try something."

Connor tilted his head curiously, standing up and proceeding to the kitchen. He sat, folding his hands on the kitchen table and watching Hank's movements. His eyes followed the detective to the freezer. He watched as Hank removed a large tub and set it on the counter, taking a spoon and getting a full scoop of whatever was inside said tub. Connor was intrigued.

"Taste this." Hank instructed, holding the spoon out for Connor.

Connor took the spoon, sniffing the substance curiously. It didn't smell like much of anything. Choosing to trust Hank, he shoved the spoon in his mouth. Instantly it felt like his entire mouth had frozen over. He squeaked slightly in surprise, quickly dropping the spoon and covering his mouth.

"C-Cold-!"

Hank laughed, leaning against the table and picking up the spoon. Connor analysed the substance. Ice cream.

"Damn right it's cold. Is it any good?"

" _It's cold-_ "

Hank snickered, capping the tub of ice cream and returning it to the freezer.

"But do you like it?"

"It tastes good-"

"Hell yeah it does."

 Connor shivered, shaking his head slightly. 

"You did not  _warn me._ "

"Nah. Funnier this way."

Hank had to admit, as annoying as Connor could be at times, he had become part of the family fairly quickly. Connor had something about him, some kind of idiot's charm that Hank couldn't help but find endearing. He would never be Cole, but he didn't have to be. He was different.

"I want more."

"What?"

"Ice cream. I want more."

"No."

"Yes."

"You didn't even fuckin' say please."

"Please."

"No."

Connor scoffed slightly, folding his hands on the table once again and furrowing his eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that my manners would be rewarded with ice cream."

"You haven't even fuckin' had dinner yet."

"Will I be allowed to access ice cream after dinner?"

Hank always seemed to end up stunned that the pinnacle of CyberLife technology had amounted to this.

"...Yeah. Fine. Ice cream after dinner."

"Appreciated, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Can we have dinner now?"

"It's two."

"It will be classified as  _early dinner._ "

"That's way too fucking early for dinner."

Living with Connor was definitely an interesting experience. Sometimes Connor's maturity and determination was almost inspiring to him, the way the android always managed to stay on task and risk his own life for others. Connor was brave, Connor was determined, Connor was  _badass._ But he got to see the part of Connor that not many others did. He got to see the Connor who would spend hours petting the dog, the Connor who insisted on entering any pet shop they passed to examine the fish, the Connor who tried to weasel his way around waiting for ice cream. It was the Connor beyond the programming.

"We'll say five o' clock for dinner, got it?"

"Got it."

Hank yawned, kicking his feet up on the table and glancing over at Connor. There were lots of times that Hank wondered just how different androids were from humans. Connor showed more humanity than half the humans he knew.

"So when you eat, where the hell does it go?"

"My digestive system is rudimentary. Any elements that can be absorbed into my thirium to aid in charging are absorbed, and the rest is expelled."

"You can stop there. Somethin' tells me I don't wanna hear about what you mean by  _expelled._ "

"Understood Lieutenant."

Connor always managed to surprise him, but he wondered if that was because he truly knew nothing about Connor. He knew that he respected Connor, he knew everything he had seen while Connor was strictly an appliance, but he knew nothing about who Connor truly was. 

"Lieutenant, I am going to go retrieve tonight's groceries."

"Knock yourself out, don't buy any fancy expensive-ass ice creams."

"How many kinds of ice cream are available?"

"Don't buy any fuckin' ice cream."

"Understood."

"But maybe popsicles."

"I will buy many popsicles then."

"You get one fuckin' box of popsicles Connor."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Yeah yeah, 'the fuck outta here."

Hank preferred the Connor beyond the programming a lot.


End file.
